


Perfect

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't think it's perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

"The stars look beautiful tonight."

 _They're not the only thing that's beautiful._ "Yeah."

The way her eyes shined at the sight, captivated him in a way that he couldn't quite explain. It left him speechless and breathless and unsure of what to do about it. Especially tonight of all nights.

"Winry?"

"Hm?"

He made up his mind and pulled her into his arms before whispering into her hair. "Happy Birthday."

She melted into the embrace, her hold slightly tighter than his. She placed her head on his shoulder, making herself more comfortable.

He leaned his head on hers, blond strands of hair mixing with golden bangs. "Sorry that I couldn't give you anything but I just couldn't find the perfect gift for you."

Edward heard her laugh softly. "You're such an idiot."

"Huh?"

" _This_ is perfect."


End file.
